


you know very well, i can’t resist

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (sort of), Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, angst with hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: …this feeling of reaching out and coming back to you-----For KuroDai Week 2018 Day 2: Getting together/Post Break-Up





	you know very well, i can’t resist

Its times like this that Daichi wonders what is with Kuroo that makes him keep coming back.

It’s probably his eyes. The sharp, golden orbs that doesn’t fail to send a frisson of excitement across the length of Daichi’s spine even when he just as much as glance at him, their eyes meeting in instant connection, even when they’re in the opposite sides of the room. It’s probably how after all this time they’ve spent apart, Daichi still feels vulnerable because Kuroo can still read him like an open book. It’s probably the way how he can understand with certainty what Kuroo is telling him without even saying anything.

Or maybe it’s his lips, ever so curled in a damning smirk. Tail ends of secrets stitched across its seams. Secrets that Daichi once had been privy to, secrets that once he willingly told Kuroo for him to keep. Like kisses furtively sneaked behind doors and shadowed corners. Like mischievous snickers at how they have their friends fooled. Like whispers of promises and affection shared in their most comfortable times when it’s just the two of them, alone, untouched by the world except the one they made on their own.

Perhaps it’s his hands, large and warm, the ones he used to shake hard in competition. The first contact that sparked the connection. Hands he used to hold his in affirmation. Hands that held him close in protection. Hands that used to be his anchor. The ones that still know where to touch to make him pliant in submission.

Or maybe…because Daichi is what he is, it’s just Kuroo, uncomplicated and simple.

That thought, in and of itself, is already a complication and not that simple. Not when Daichi, not when _they_ have been here before. Not when there’s a lot of shared history between the two of them. History that haven’t been really forgotten. History that may have been well starting to repeat itself.

That’s not necessarily a good thing.

It didn’t work the first time. And still didn’t, the next one after that. So what makes him think, what makes Kuroo think… _them_ think that it’s going to? They’re only causing more damage, and Daichi doesn’t want to reach the point where they’ll be both irreparable, for each other, for other people.

But he doesn’t stop going to their place. Kuroo doesn’t stop coming. He doesn’t stop asking Daichi, and every time, Daichi doesn’t decline.

Daichi thinks that he’d already been numbed by the longstanding pain they’ve been causing each other. But just as he’s accepting that, Kuroo says something, does something, that still affects Daichi, still clenches his heart in the bad kind of way, and he knows that he’s far from being insensitive no matter how much he wishes otherwise.

It’s why he’d rather take it hard and rough, just to mask other, deeper hurt.

But tonight it’s different. Tonight, everything is surprisingly slow.

Usually, by the time they pass the threshold, Kuroo would already be all over him, crowding him in by the door, pulling at Daichi’s clothes impatiently while Daichi do the same. They’ll both be leaving trails of clothes, leading to the bedroom, where they get into it without much distractions.

Quick to start, quick to end. The faster, the better, and the sooner they can part.

But tonight, Kuroo lightly brushes his fingers across Daichi’s cheeks, cupping his face gently. He’s looking intently at him, as if drinking Daichi in, before he bends down and catches Daichi’s lips on his own. It’s a light peck, and then another, and another firmer, before he takes the bottom lip between his, sucking softly and sweetly.

It’s scaring Daichi, the newness and the familiarity of it, but he returns the kiss as softly as he could. They break apart, breathing labored. Despite the many times they have done this, this is probably the most intense, and they didn’t even have their clothes off. But Daichi’s heart is beating so hard and loud inside his chest, and in this proximity, he can feel that Kuroo’s just the same.

Kuroo steps back and Daichi follows him as he leads them both to the bedroom.

 

\-----

 

In the temporary warmth and oneness they found themselves in, something shifts and someone falls.

 

And maybe… just maybe...

 

\-----

 

Daichi didn’t stay the first time, too angry at himself for letting himself be swayed like that, too angry at Kuroo for being capable of swaying him at the first place. He didn’t even bother showering, nor saying goodbye. He leaves as soon as he’s got most of his clothes on, tears, sweat and other fluids sticking into his body be damned, and walks his way back to his place despite the cold.

He also didn’t stay the other times after that. But slowly, he starts to get less angry. Starts to wash away the evidence of what they just did, well aware that Kuroo’s on the other side. Starts to stall, by taking more time in putting on his clothes.

But he always leaves.

Because Kuroo doesn’t say anything.

They’re done and Daichi makes a move to stand, but Kuroo’s arms stops him. He gives him a questioning look.

Kuroo licks his lip. “… Don’t go.”

Daichi blinks but settles his head back down on the pillow, faces Kuroo and studies him. The look in Kuroo’s eyes tugged his heartstring.

“Please. I-”

Daichi covers Kuroo’s mouth. “I think I understand. But we’re too emotionally vulnerable right now to say things that we might not mean anymore when morning comes.” Daichi takes a deep breath and makes his decision. “I’ll stay.”

The smile Kuroo gives him is tremulous, but grateful nonetheless.

 

\-----

 

When Kuroo wakes up, he’s alone. He should have known, should’ve expected it, because Daichi never stays. Even when he asked. Not then, and not now. But the scuffling coming from outside his room gives him a pause, and his heart skipped with something like hope. One moment he’s still in the bed, the next he’s by the door.

He sees Daichi crouched in front of the refrigerator, and he looks behind over his shoulder when he hears it open.

“Good morning,” he says rather awkwardly. “I got hungry.”

“Good morning… I think there’s still cereals.”

_It’s awkward. They’re stunted._

Daichi nods, looking back inside the refrigerator then takes the milk out. Kuroo’s with him in the kitchenette before he can fully stand, retrieving the cereals and bowls from the cupboards. Daichi puts the milk on the counter and curiously opens a drawer, smiling a little because it’s still where the utensils are.

“I thought you left,” Kuroo says, placing the cereal box beside the milk.

Daichi doesn’t reply as he pours cereals then milk on the bowl. “You asked me not to go,” he shrugs. “Why?”

“I… I wanted to talk. …Can we?”

Daichi pauses, then nods. “Alright. After…” he gestures to his food. And that may or may not be an excuse to compose and prepare himself for whatever they’re going to talk about.

After finds the two of them in the living room. Daichi sitting alone on the couch while Kuroo seats himself on the armchair opposite that, the coffee table between them. It’s just a small space between them, but it’s silly to think of that separating them, when there’s a larger, albeit invisible gap that already do.

Despite the agreement of talking, neither of them make a sound or an indication of saying anything, sitting there in silence for what felt like forever. Kuroo’s looking anywhere besides Daichi, and Daichi tries not to let that bother him.

Kuroo sighing catches his attention. “I don’t know where to start but I… I don’t want to beat around the bush. I think we’ve dragged this longer than we should have,” he says in a quiet voice, then looks up and meet Daichi’s eyes seriously.

Daichi ignores the pang of hurt. Of course. This is what he wanted after all. A clean break. It’s only a matter of time, but if they want to avoid making the same mistakes they did back then, then talking about it clearly would be for the best. Not talking and not having proper closure was what got them in this mess in the first place after all.

“I didn’t get to say anything last night, because I thought maybe you’re right. Because I thought I might be getting ahead of myself. But I woke up today, and… they are still what I want to say. And I thought I wouldn’t be able to, because I thought you…” Kuroo stops and licks his lips, a nervous tick.

“You stayed until the morning… and I, I’m glad you did. But I don’t think it’s going to be enough for me. Dai… I want you to stay,” Kuroo’s voice breaks as he looks pleadingly at Daichi. “Until tomorrow, the next day, the day after that… I just- I want- no- I… I need you to stay. I want-” he stops, because it can’t be about just what he wants. Back then, it had only been what he wanted. It’s no good doing that again right now.

“Do you think we can…give this another shot? Do you think we can give us another chance?”

Daichi remains unmoving, processing what Kuroo had just said, allowing the hope he’s keeping at bay crash at his whole being.

He starts crying then.

He didn’t know, until that moment, that those were the words he had needed to hear from Kuroo. The very same words that he’d been so afraid to say, so afraid to ask. He’s been a coward, he’s been scared of being rejected by Kuroo. He had been the one to leave first, to give up first, then. He didn’t think that Kuroo would give him another chance, in fear of being left alone again, and no promises of Daichi can make up for what he did then.

He understands that.

But here Kuroo was, asking for it, asking for another chance when he shouldn’t have been the one too, and it fills him with a bit of regret that he didn’t have the courage to do so. But there’s another time for that. Right now, it’s about whether they’re willing to try again.

And frankly, Daichi had long made his choice, even before he knew he has one.

With a wet smile, he reaches out a hand at Kuroo. “I’d like that.”

There’s nothing more than he likes at the moment.

Kuroo doesn’t waste any moment and takes his hand with his own, before he stands and pull Daichi up towards him, enveloping him in a tight embrace, one that has been reserved for the lost love that have now come back.

They might be making another mistake, they might be setting themselves up again for another heartbreak. But they both are aware of that now.

They also know better now.

Daichi isn’t looking at them with rose-colored glasses anymore. This time, he’s diving in with his eyes wide open- to Kuroo’s flaws and his own, to their shortcomings and differences, and he’s more than alright with that.

Because Kuroo’s right there with him, and they’ll be together to face this head on.

**Author's Note:**

> [ _sometimes light just shines on and through, oh and loving you, it ain’t so hard to do_](https://open.spotify.com/track/0dkD4HkQY1LZExolsy7c0q)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>  **UPDATE:** milliemage from tumblr drew [ a number of fanarts](https://milliemage.tumblr.com/post/173687550520/kurodai-week-day-2-post-break-up-getting) for the Day 2 entries, including this. Thank you so much, dear! :')


End file.
